


Under the mistletoe

by LeeHyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: Changbin doesn't have much to do with Christmas and especially with Christmas customs.  It is too cheesy and overloaded for him, he says.  Felix loves Christmas and especially the customs that go with it.  It would give him a sense of home and family.  Two completely different people with completely different opinions.  Will they still manage to celebrate a harmonious Christmas together?  A Changlix One Shot for my best friend.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	Under the mistletoe

It was December 24th. The dorm was filled with the scent of freshly baked cookies, Christmas carols had been playing up and down all day, and in the midst of all the Christmas splendor a cheerful Felix decorated the Christmas tree that he had bought yesterday. Quietly humming along with the melody of 'Oh Holy Night', the Australian put a star adorned with silver glitter on the top of the pine tree and looked at his work with satisfaction. He had been busy all day bathing his home in Christmassy flair, and so far he had done it perfectly. Most of his bandmates had gone to their families over the Christmas holidays, only he and Changbin had stayed in the dorm. It would be pretty quiet in the dorm this year, and Felix would be happy if he could get Changbin to spare at least an hour or two for him tonight. Because there was a tiny problem ...

"Felix, damn it, turn this damn Christmas doodle off! You can get ear cancer!", Came more than annoyed from the direction of Changbins room.

The dark-haired rapper was the Korean Grinch. Felix rolled his eyes and stomped over to the radio. "You can do me ...", he muttered and instead of obeying Changbin's request, he only made the music louder. He grinned widely, then grabbed a nicely decorated little branch. It was his favorite tradition, but until now he had never been able to live it out because he would need someone else. But this someone hated Christmas like the plague and would rather throw himself out the window than let himself be carried away to grant the blonde this little wish.

Felix had just installed the mistletoe above the door frame and had climbed off the chair he had needed to get up there at all when he heard a door being thrown open. "Damn it, you bum!" Then there were footsteps that came closer and closer pretty quickly.

A nervous laugh escaped the blonde when he saw his bandmate's angry face. "You are so dead, I promise you!" When he heard these words, Felix decided what was, in his eyes, the most sensible thing to do and fled.

"Stop immediately!" Changbin could forget that. Felix dashed into the adjoining bathroom as fast as he could and hastily locked the door, then leaned against the dark wood to listen. But all the Australian heard was the loud Christmas music. No scolding, no steps, just a woman's voice singing 'Jingle Bells' in a soft voice. What should he do now?

Felix waited a few more minutes, then it got too stupid for him and he quietly opened the door. Perhaps Changbin had given up and retreated back to his room. Taking the risk, the blonde crept back into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief when the brown-haired man was nowhere to be seen.

But happy too early.

"I have you!", It sounded behind him, and before Felix could react, Changbin had already grabbed him and tickled him. Felix began to laugh out loud and tried desperately to free himself from the rapper's grip. "STOP! STOP STOOOOOP!" He yelled, while tears of laughter slowly formed in his eyes.

"Are you good now?", Changbin asked with a grin, but didn't stop his tickling attack until Felix began to nod hastily. "Yes! Yes, I'm nice now! I promise!", The Australian screeched, whereupon he was finally released. He turned around, breathing heavily and, giggling, leaned his head on Changbin's shoulder, who had his arms around the smaller one.

For a while they just stood there and Felix noticed, as so often, how much he enjoyed the proximity of the brown-haired man. This intimate moment was then disturbed by Changbin. "Tell me, Lix ... What does this green cabbage above our heads mean?" He asked and Felix felt his cheeks start to glow. "It's a mistletoe ... The tradition is that the two people standing under a mistletoe have to kiss each other.", He explained quietly and lowered his eyes. He would like to sink into the ground, it was so embarrassing to him.

At that moment he felt fingers under his chin, gently lifting it, and before Felix could say anything else he felt warm lips on his. His heart pounded in his neck and a warm tingling sensation spread through his body as he put his arms around Changbin's neck and gently kissed him back.

Changbin found that Christmas wasn't as bad as he always thought. And the blond angel in his arms was entirely to blame for this realization.

The end.

Epilogue:

Kiko, I hope you enjoyed it. You know I don't like this ship, so feel honored xD


End file.
